The Awakening of a Grimm: A Different Story
by lolliipxps
Summary: A series of One-shots and drabbles specifically taking place in the "What if Nick was with Adalind in the beginning" AU originally posted in "My Grimm. My Hexenbiest"
1. As Long as You're Mine

** Takes place around the same time as the first chapter in "My Grimm. My Hexenbiest" But from Nick's perspective**

The life of Nick Burkhardt was always pretty straightforward, he was a mere human living the life of a police detective. Keeping the city safe and justice maintained was a big thing. No crimes were too weird because they weren't really that complex, just bad people doing terrible things. He was damn good at his job and enjoyed doing it and he had a keen sense when it came to people. His keen sense got the attention of one Adalind Schade, a lawyer that to most came off cold but he knew she was just damn good at her job too.

He first laid eyes on her when he was leaving the coffee shop, and coincidentally she was coming in. There was almost an instant connection, it was hard to explain the feeling but he knew at the time that they would meet again and he was right. There was a pretty sexual assault case, in which she was a lawyer who was brought in to defend someone obviously guilty. Nick did everything he could to try and get him locked up, but she was better at her job than he was his. The guy went free.

She represented the side of law that he tended to disagree with. Doing what they did just to get paid and not actually care about justice, unless they were any of the good ones. And although he definitely didn't agree with her decision to defend the guilty ones, he had a feeling there was more to her. Whether it was coincidence or it was something pulling together, they almost _always _bumped into each other at the coffee shop. This happened several times before he took the initiative to offer to buy her coffee and sit down and chat.

That was three years ago and they'd been together since then, had their own place to call home. Other than that nothing had really changed, that was until his aunt came into town. That exact day, before he even knew she was there, he had been faces of passerby's change and then in the precinct. His aunt started explained everything to him that night.

"_How bad is it?" Nick asked quietly, shocked by his aunt's sudden news, "How long…?"_

"_Two months, two weeks, two days. Nobody really knows. But before it's too late there are things I have to tell you."_

_Nick frowned. "Why didn't you come sooner?"_

"_I couldn't but enough wasting time, You need to listen to me. There are things you don't know. Things about your family."_

"_My family? But you are my family, remember? You're all I have left."_

"_Have you been seeing things? Things that you couldn't explain?" _

_Nick remained silent, looking away briefly. He had been seeing things alright and he thought he was going crazy because of it._

"_Oh I knew it, this all happening much faster than I thought it would. When it happened to me it knocked me right on my ass. I couldn't move for a week."_

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_The misfortune of our family is already passing on to you. We're Grimm's, Nick, and I'm sorry the woman you love is a Hexenbiest. Grimm's and Hexenbiests have always been enemies. You can't be with her. She knows what you are now."_

_Nick was completely taken aback. This was so much information to process but now his aunt just told her to essentially leave his girlfriend. Even if she was, whatever Marie said she was, that wouldn't change anything would it?_

"_I'm a what? And Adalind? What the hell are you ranting on about?""_

"_She already knows what you are now, you won't be safe. Just be prepared…" Suddenly she notices the car parked not too far away from them, "Oh god, he's here…Hulda…"_

_Suddenly, a troll-like creature attacked Marie with a scythe. She fought back and Nick tried to help, but he was knocked on his back. The creature was about to bring his scythe down on Marie, but Nick tackled him to the ground. Hulda got up and smacked Nick with his scythe, just before Marie stabbed him with her knife in the back. Hulda smacked her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He went in to kill her, but Nick shot him repeatedly, killing him. Nick watched in shock as the troll-like face changed to that of a normal person._

While his aunt was in the hospital, Nick had done extensive research in the Grimm books, not just for his cases but to find out more about Grimm's. More importantly, Hexenbiests. Reading the text worried him at first, his aunt was right, there was bad history between Grimm's and Hexenbiests. Not to mention how dangerous each were…

However, despite what the books said and his aunt's warning, Adalind hadn't done anything, nothing had changed between them. That alone was enough to prove that neither of them were going anywhere.

"_You know, I never seen one of you before. I heard about you guys all my life. Never thought I'd see one up close. A Grimm." Monroe sniffed. "By the way, you totally reek of Hexenbiest, you know that right? I'm sure a Grimm would know that."_

He couldn't explain it all then, since he didn't understand it at the time, and certainly didn't know much about Blutbaden either. But he understood enough now.

Adalind had yet to tell him about her and he didn't want to pressure her into it. Nor would he say anything to her. He wanted _her _to tell _him. _To feel comfortable enough to tell him.

Fast forward to now. Nick was worried about Adalind. Two of her colleagues, both Hexenbiest had been killed by Mellifers, ordered by Melissa Wincroft. Adalind had been the third attorney on that case, and they were going after her next. He had to protect her.

Nick charged right into the house, the door slamming behind him. "Adalind, please tell me you're here, Adalind!" He shouted in a panic before he noticed her and ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Okay, what I'm about to say to you is going to sound crazy, but you have to believe me…The other attorney's who worked on that bee case with you are dead and think they're coming after you next."

Adalind took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him in return. "I know, I've been worried about that since Serena was killed. I'll go wherever you need me to go but there is something I need to tell you first." She looked right into his eyes, "I've been scared to tell you but I have to before it's too late."

He smiled warmly and ran his hand down her arm, trying to calm himself down but also comfort her. "Adalind, whatever you have to tell me I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. So what's wrong?

She looked away from his gaze and he could see how worried she was. So now was going to be the time she would tell him? Well, his reaction was probably going to shock her. In more ways than one.

"Nick, I've known all about you being a Grimm ever since your aunt came into town," She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I know because I'm a Hexenbiest...Your aunt knew it, and kind of attacked me because of it."

Nick cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. He felt completely happy knowing that they could finally be open with each other and his warm smile showed that. The other hand was brought up to brush her cheek.

"I knew you were a Hexebiest, Adalind, my aunt told me before the reaper attacked us." He said softly, "I was a bit worried at first, but then it just didn't matter anymore. So what if I'm Grimm? So what if you're a Hexenbiest? I love you regardless."

Without any form of warning he kissed her softly before pulling back, "I'd love to continue this but we have to save you first.

**I honestly wanted to try and make it into a full story, but I'm not sure I'm going to be able to come up with anything and be able to actively update it. That may change but for now it's easier coming up with short plots for each chapter.**


	2. Game Over, Ogre

**(Taking place in events of Game Ogre, obviously.)**

It was supposed to be a goodnight, a nice meal; a break from all the chaos that usually consumed their lives. However, instead Adalind came home to a completely wrecked living room and a window that a Siegbarste had busted through. The very same Siegbarste that managed to beat Nick to pulp, enough to put him in a hospital bed. If she hadn't showed up in time..

She wanted to kill that damn Siegbarste. It didn't matter why he did what he did, but he hurt _her _Grimm. Nobody would get away with hurting the person she loved the most.

Adalind had never left the hospital room since they got there, refused to leave his side until she knew he was okay. Especially since he kept trying to get out of bed and go after him. Just when he tried to get up again, she pressed him down.

"Nick, you need to stay in the hospital where they can take care of you, if you go out there Stark could kill you." She said with a frown, but relaxed when he seemed to stop fighting her.

"But he is on his way to kill Hank! He has to be stopped." He grunted in pain due to the soreness of his body. "I have to call Monroe, the ogre gun…"

"I'll take care of him." She squeezed his hand, "If anyone is going to help kill the damn Siegbarste it will be me. You just focus on sleeping."

Nick wanted to argue, and he probably would have, but Adalind was stubborn. Granted if the positions were switched, he would do exactly the same and she could handle herself. He squeezed her hand back. But he was still worried.

"Okay, but I'm going to call Monroe, I'm not letting you go there alone without help."

* * *

They got there just as Hank was in the middle of attempting to fight back, but he was a mere Kehrseite. He wouldn't stand a chance against a Siegbarste. Hell, most wesen wouldn't and he nearly killed Nick, _a Grimm. _Adalind didn't even bother to be sneaky or didn't necessarily care if she would risk being 'seen' as she woged.

"Get away from him you bastard," she shouted before putting part of her focus into using her powers to compress his head. High pain tolerance or not, this extreme amounts of pressure and it would definitely at least sting. Just enough to get his attention away from the Detective.

The Siegbarste, Oleg Stark was his name apparently, at first didn't stop and was about to try to finish off Hank, until it became evident that he was finally feeling the pressure. Hands pressed against his forehead before he turned his attention to Adalind, glaring.

Little did they know that Hank was still conscious, just enough to see Adalind woged and his eyes widened before finally passing out. While Monroe had some of his attention on Oleg, he happened to catch the look on Hank's face but there was nothing he could do.

"You're that Hexenbiest bitch that stopped me from killing the Grimm," he growled, the brief bit of pain he felt now gone and more of an irritation, "I'll kill you and then I'll kill your little boyfriend."

For a brief second Adalind glanced up at Monroe, a silent message to get ready to fire the Ogre gun, in case it came down to it. Monroe was a good distance away, but close enough that he could get a good shot on him.

"Is that what you're going to do? Well now I'm the Hexenbiest bitch who is going to kill you.." She snapped, and started using as much force as she could. The force almost immediately stopped him dead in his tracks as he was about to charge at her.

Adalind was worried that it wouldn't be good enough, seeing as force generally didn't kill a Siegbarste. However soon it looked like was starting to feel excruciating pain before his brain just burst.

Monroe disassembled the gun, put it in its case, and made his way over to her. "Well looks like we didn't need the gun after all...wow, okay." He shook his before looking down at Hank. "By the way, I think he may have seen you woged…"

"With any luck he won't remember. But I don't think we should be here by the time he wakes up, which shouldn't be too long. Unless you want him to ask questions."

* * *

Nick couldn't get himself to sleep. There was no way he would be able to knowing that Adalind was out there. He needed to make sure she was okay, and that Oleg was taken care of… When the door opened he instinctively turned his head to look for who it was, relieved when he it was Adalind.

"Please tell me you have been sleeping this entire time and not waiting for me." She plead but could assume that he'd been awake. "Nick…"

"I couldn't sleep until you were safe, I can't help but worry about you, did he hurt you?" He looked her over to see if he would spot any wounds or marks, "I shouldn't have let you go."

"He hurt you Nick, there was no way I wasn't going to go. I promise I'm okay, better than okay." She shook her and reached out to hold his hand. "Anyway, what should matter is that we took care of the problem and Hank is safe and Monroe is okay."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something you aren't telling me?" He rose an eyebrow, although relieved that everyone was okay. "What are you aren't you telling me?"

Adalind sighed deeply, not really wanted to tell him but lying wouldn't do any good. "Well, I'm sure this may not be the case, but Monroe thought he noticed Hank see me woged. If he did it was only for a second."

"He didn't you actually woge, did he?" His eyes widened at her words. "Did he see Oleg?"

"I doubt he saw Oleg," She said with certainty, "He was too busy fighting him at time to see me woge."

"Well let's hope it's that he didn't see anything, but I may have to explain…"

She scooched the seat next to the bed closer to it and took a seat, "We'll worry about that tomorrow, for now get some rest."

**Not the best chapter, but here it is nonetheless. Still not sure where I am going with it. Next one will hopefully be better!**  
**Also, I really want to take the time to thank everyone for the support, I never expected this much. 3**


	3. Feathers and Proposals

**Takes place during "The Thing with Feathers."**

Life was never going to be normal for Adalind and Nick, considering just what they were. Their jobs alone were enough to keep anyone on their feet and both respective fields didn't always attract the best attention. Really, Nick's Grimm gifts awakening had made things just so much more dangerous and work tended to follow him in a variety of ways. Not to mention how difficult it was when the people he worked with had no idea what was going on, with the exception of Hank. (Nick had yet to say anything to Sean.)

Dealing with that last issue was fun, because Hank had indeed remembered seeing Adalind woged. Nick hadn't said anything to his partner right away but he was eventually forced to when I got to be too much for the Kehrseite.

"_Mind telling me what's going on here?" _

_Nick had decided it was best to show Hank in person what he saw while explaining it. It would freak him out, but he would be okay._

"_You know that thing you told me you saw in the Quarry? The thing that's been driving you crazy lately?"_

"_Yeah, what about it? Look, I already know I'm crazy okay?"_

"_What if I told you what you saw was real? I've seen it too and there's more than that. Oleg for example? He was something too, their called wesen."_

_Before Hank could say anything else Adalind came in the room with some drinks, just in case they were needed afterwards. They definitely would be._

"_I know this sounds crazy but we can show you what you saw, okay? Just promise not freak out too much, alright?"_

"_Okay this is funny and all but you can stop joking with me. You aren't serious right?"_

_Nick frowned before looking right at Adalind. "You don't mind doing this, doing you honey? If you aren't it's okay."_

"_No, it needs to be done. Better to be out in the open." She took a deep breath before woging. The reaction they got was exactly what they expected. Hank's eyes were wide and for a moment he looked like he was going to walk out the door, until he walked right back._

"_Holy shit, __**you're **__what I saw? What the hell are you?"_

"_She's a Hexenbiest, and I'm a Grimm." Nick wrapped an arm around Adalind. "But she's still Adalind, always will be."_

_Adalind woged back. "I know how I look but believe it or not, I was there to help you. And help take down the bastard that put Nick in a hospital."_

"_There's a lot I can't explain...but I do have a trailer."_

It took time for Hank to process it at first but he eventually came around. Nothing really changed after.

A while ago there was that Dämonfeuer that _tried_ to get to Nick by taking Adalind, which for the record wasn't the best decision on her part. The Hexenbiest was fully capable of protecting herself, and could have easily dispatched the Dämonfeuer herself, but didn't in favor of seeing the protective and angry of Nick. (Both of which made for a good time after.) The Grimm generally wasn't a cruel person but that bitch had what he'd done to her coming.

The Grimm always told Adalind what was going on and he made her job sound simple in comparison. However, if each case was going to continue to get more risky or dangerous, the Hexenbiest was only get more worried about something bad happening. It didn't matter that he was fully capable of fighting off whatever came his way, because she was just as protective as he was.

Moral of the story, they needed a break from the chaos that was their life. They needed to get away from their jobs, from anything wesen, even if it was only for a few days. Which is exactly why Nick and Adalind had planned a weekend getaway to somewhere more remote, so they could spend time with just each other with no disturbances.

Of course that didn't go exactly as planned either. Trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went. Something was going on in the house across from where they were staying. Nick had a gut feeling the moment he stopped over there to ask for directions and did again when they bumped into them at the local grocery store earlier today.

"Hey, you know that domestic problem we were talking about earlier? I saw the woman woge and she isn't Klaustreich." Nick spoke up as he was in the middle of preparing their dinner. "What do you know about golden colored bird-like wesen?"

Adalind frowned. "That sounds like a Seltenvogel, I don't know much about them but if she is with the Klaustreich isn't good. Did she notice you see her woging?"

"I think she did, at least she reacted as if she did but I think she was more afraid of him than me."

There was a sudden sound of frantic knocking on the door, causing Nick to stop what he was doing.

"No you keep cooking, I'll answer it, okay?" Adalind stood up and went to answer the door. Standing on the other side was the woman, granted the door _was _see-through.

"Please, you have to help me. He'll hurt me again if he finds me…" She pled, growing more paranoid by the second it seemed.

Adalind gestured for her to come inside and quickly closed the door. So far no one seemed to be following her at least. But that didn't mean they wouldn't find out she was here.

The moment Nick came in the room the woman tensed up. For a second it seemed like she was going to run out, and probably would have if Adalind wasn't in her way. Perhaps more worried about the Klaustreich finding her first.

"Look, I know what you are and you know what I am, but I promise I'm not that kind of Grimm." He put his hands up as a sign that he meant no harm, "He won't get you here, you're safe. I'll call the local cops and they'll handle him, okay? What's your name?"

There was something unusual about the way her throat was shaped, there was a big bulge right in the middle.

"Robin...You can't call them, the sheriff, they're related." She shook her head, not calming down at all. "The are both in on it…and he's already killed one person whose tried to help…"

"Wait… does this have something to do with the unbezahlbar?" Adalind asked, confusing the Grimm and earning a nod from Robin.

"Once they take it I'm as good as dead," Robin jumped at the sound of pounding on the door.

"I know Robin's in there, let her out and no one else will get hurt." The voice was clear and demanding, but got worse with the silence. "Don't make me break the door open"

Robin took off without warning, making her way through the back and almost instantly the man outside broke through the glass on the door and charged in. Adalind woged and forced him back the moment he got close to Nick.

"Nick, you need to hurry and follow her, she's going to need help." Adalind said with no room for debate, yet Nick was hesitant. "God dammit Nick, she needs you more than I do. I'll join you as soon as I'm done, okay?"

"Okay, but don't let him lay a finger on you…" Nick quickly rushed out to follow Robin, despite wanting to stay.

Meanwhile the Klaustreich, now woged, was back to his feet. "A Hexenbiest with a Grimm? Oh well. I'm not going to let some bitch get in my way. I'll kill you and finish off your boyfriend."

Klaustreich were strong but they were no match for a Hexenbiest. Just as he started to charge at her, she used her powers to lift the shards of glass from the broken glass door and launched them right at him. No one threatened Nick and hardly lived to tell about it.

The shards pierced him from behind, causing him to freeze in place. He looked down to see blood running down his chest and torso. One of the shards had pierced the heart deep enough and his corpse fell to the ground.

"Well that's one mess to clean up later…" She sighed but didn't wait long before she tried to find Robin and Nick.

Robin had made it into the forest, but not very far before the unbezahlbar started blocking her airway completely. Luckily Nick wasn't too far behind when he heard the sound of he found her she was on the ground, her back being supported by a tree stump.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Nick rushed towards her and bent down on one knee.

"Y-You have to," She lost her breath for a second before she was able to continue, "take it out…"

"How?" Nick had no idea what was going on, but he had to get whatever it was out. With her breathing getting even worse, needless to say he was starting to panic. Even in his panic he hard Adalind shouting from a small distance. "Over here!"

With the sound of Nick's voice, Adalind was able to find them, but she was pushing it was close.

"Nick, get your knife, you're going to have to cut it out."

With Adalind there Nick managed to calm down slightly as he took out his knife. "Okay, how do I do this? She's not looking okay…"

"God I hope I remember this right. I think you have to cut vertically along the widest point, but be careful to avoid major blood vessels."

Sweat was dripping down Nick's face as he very carefully cut down, but it was very hard. He got to a certain point until Adalind stopped him.

"That should be enough, now slip your hand in the cut and detach it. It should sort of.. pop. You can do it." She instructed him, watching carefully. At the same time she could sense someone else nearby.

Once it was out and Robin seemed to be breathing normally, Nick was able to fully relax. They both looked in amazement at the sight of the golden egg.

"I knew you could do it," Adalind smiled up at him before reaching out to hold the egg to get a better look. However, they all turned at the sound of a gun click.

"Give me the egg and I'll spare you for killing Tim," the Sheriff said, glaring daggers at them.

Nick rose and eyebrow at Adalind, noting her apologetic look, before sighing and glancing down at Robin. "This is yours, it should be with you."

"I don't want anything to do with that thing." Robin shook her head, "I didn't want it in the first place."

When no one made an effort to hand over the egg the Sheriff pointed the gun right at Adalind.

"I will kill her if I don't get what I want. Look, I'll give you some of the cut, split it three ways!"

There was some unspoken conversation between Nick and Adalind as he stood up and she handed him the egg. He tossed it around, taunting the sheriff. "If you want it, than catch."

He threw the egg and just like that the Sheriff dropped his gun in a last ditch effort to catch the egg. Unfortunately for him, just as the egg barely touch his hand, it shattered into pieces, courtesy of Adalind.

"Oops, looks like someone isn't getting what they wanted." Adalind smirked, standing closer to Nick. The other man almost got his gun when Nick pointed his gun right at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Once everything was cleared and Robin was safe, they could finally enjoy a quiet night. Nick and Adalind were sitting comfortably on the couch, worn out from cleaning the mess.

"I'm sorry Nick, I had to kill him, he was going to kill me if I didn't. He said he was going to kill you." Adalind said with a frown, "I didn't want to resort to it."

"I know, you only did what you had to. If he was going to kill you, I would have done the same," Nick's hand brushed her hair soothingly. "What's matters is that we're all okay."

There was a moment of silence before Nick pulled back and slid off the couch, staying on one knee. The hand that had previously been in her hair was now in his pocket, holding something.

"I was really hoping for a romantic evening to do this, but I guess we have to make our moments sometimes. I know this isn't perfect but..." There was a hint of a smile as he pulled out a box. "Adalind Schade, will you marry me?"

For a second he thought she was going to say no, but then that beautiful smile graced her features. "Of course I'll marry you!" She leaned down to kiss his lips, "I love you Nick Burkhardt, perfect or not."

**This freaking took forever to type up, my god but enjoy!**


End file.
